An Interesting Christmas
by shadow243ali
Summary: Rose smiled and let out a breathy laugh as she watched the Doctor wrestle with a reindeer. - Christmas One Shot. :D


**AN: Well, this is the first DW oneshot I've done in a while. I realised I've never done a Christmas related story...well, ever so I figured I'd give one a try and here it is. I hope you enjoy. :D**

**AN2: I amended the story a tiny bit; just to clear up the reindeer thing. :D**

**------**

"Doctor!" Rose's voice called out through the corridors of the Tardis, "Doctor, where are you?"

She frowned. Where was he? She hadn't seen him all day, which was a usual occurrence when they returned to Earth to visit her mother, but he always popped in every now and then, looking for cups of tea. He was a sucker for Jackie's cups of tea, even when half the time he worried whether she had laced them with poison.

Rose tried once more, calling out his name a few times only to be met with silence in return.

Annoyed, she turned on her heel and strode straight up to the control room, determination coating her stride when suddenly she felt the Tardis lurch sideways. She stumbled, hands grabbing for solid wall as the Tardis tumbled through space.

When everything had stilled once more, Rose stood, fire flashing in her eyes as she pushed back the hurt. The Doctor had tried to abandon her. He had promised not to leave her and the first opportunity he got, he had left her...and on Christmas Eve of all days.

Her face fell, and she couldn't help but wonder..._why? Why would he do this to her?_

Moving up the corridor and into the console room, she had found her answer, but it had not been one she had ever expected. She wasn't even sure what the question was anymore. There wasn't even anything floating through her brain as she wondered why and when exactly did the reindeer and presents had turned up? She had only been in here five minutes ago and the place had been empty.

Rose's eyes followed as one of the reindeer, with a suspiciously red nose, made a grunting sound as it clopped over to the Doctor, who was dressed in a big red suit that was about five sizes too big for him. On his face was an obviously fake beard, so white it had to have been bleached and perched on the Doctor's head was a red cap with a fluffy white ball on top.

Rose's mouth fell open in surprise.

The reindeer munched on the Doctor's sleeve. Feeling the tug, the Doctor looked down and his brown eyes widened, "Oh no no no!" He pulled at his sleeve, but the reindeer pulled back, "Oh don't you dare!" He tried unsuccessfully a few more times to pull the reindeer's teeth from the grip on his sleeve. He even pulled out a carrot from his pocket and offered it to the reindeer who simply raised his upturned crimson nose at the offending piece of healthy goodness.

Seeing his actions were unsuccessful, the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and waved it, using his free hand, off to the right of the reindeer, "Come on, look at the sonic! Look at the- ah!" The reindeer moved so quickly the Doctor had no chance to do anything except cry out as the reindeer sunk its teeth into his arm. He quickly managed to retract them from his now aching flesh, shouting, "Bad Rudolf! Very bad Rudolf!" at the flesh hungry reindeer. He shook his head, holding his teeth marked arm close to his chest as he muttered quietly to himself, "I don't know why I agree to bring you lot...I don't even use you. I've got a Tardis; magical reindeers are nothing compared to the Tardis. She doesn't bite. She's a good Tardis." As if in response, the time rotor beamed brighter.

In the corner, Rose stood silent for a moment before she promptly burst out laughing.

The Doctor's head shot up, "Whu-Uh...How...What?" He took a deep breath, trying to get past his shock before he quickly shouted out, "What... What... What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" She straightened her laughing fit over as a more serious matter filled her heart, "I came here looking for you. And then the Tardis starts moving, and I find out you were planning to leave me behind-"

"I wasn't leaving you behind Rose; I just had..." He delegated over his next words temporarily, "...an appointment to get to."

She looked at him, eyebrow raised, "An appointment?"

He reached up and scratched the back of his head, "Well, it's a yearly thing, once a year, in fact and well, I do live in a time machine so I suppose I could do it all at once but then I'd miss out on the fun and eating all the cookies and eggnog would get a little sickening after a while." He looked up at her, meeting her gaze, "Have you ever tried to drink the eggnog of every house in the world for every Christmastime? Let me tell you, it would not be pleasant."

"You're Santa."

The Doctor looked sheepish, "Technically...yes."

"Technically?"

"Well, there is a bloke in the north pole who does actually make all the toys called Nicolas Clause..." He paused for a moment, in thought, "Well, actually he is Nicolas Clause the twenty-eighth, but really, who's counting?"

He stopped talking and Rose waited for him to continue. When he didn't, she repeated, "Technically?"

"Oh! Well, I'm the one who goes around with the reindeer and delivers the presents." He smiled, "Time machines are useful that way. Although the only reason I bring the reindeer is because old saint Nick gets sick of having them around all the time. Surprisingly they are very attention seeking with _really_ bad tempers. Rose they even put your mother to shame." He looked away for a moment, muttering to himself, "Didn't think that was possible." He raised his voice again as he turned back to Rose, "Back to the point though, I'm pretty much Santa Point 2."

"You're being serious?"

He nodded, "I thought you'd already seen the wonders of time travel." He raised an eyebrow, "Now Rose, do I have to take you back to Barcelona? Need I remind you dogs with no noses? Wondrous or what?"

She laughed, "No I meant about being Santa."

He grinned, "Oh yes!"

"So you've delivered presents when I was younger?" Rose questioned.

"Yeah..."

"Really?"

"Yup." He replied, popping his 'p'.

"Seriously?"

He let out a sigh, slightly exasperated, "Once again, Rose I have delivered Christmas to you. Do I need to list off what you got from dear old saint Nick and his friendly time-machine owning time lord?"

Her eyes narrowed, suspiciously, as she asked, "Ok, what did I get when I eight?"

"Pink tutu for your short lived dream of being a ballerina." He quickly replied, making Rose swallow in embarrassment at the memory of her dancing dream. It seemed so long ago. He just hoped he never knew of her two month phase of being a Goth.

"Fifteen?"

"Mobile phone, make-up, and a poster of everyone's favourite-"

"Don't remind me." She shouted, the memory of her celebrity crush almost horrifying her, and then asked, "What about when I was twelve?"

"Red bicycle." He then added, "And can I just say lugging that thing up those stairs and through a window was not pleasant."

"You pulled it through a window?" She asked, slightly horrified.

He shuddered, "Yes, your mother woke up halfway through. I had to convince her she was dreaming. She thought I was there to show her the meaning of white Christmas."

Rose grimaced, hoping beyond hope that 'white Christmas 'was not euphemism for something. She pushed the thought away. It was better to live in ignorance than think about it anymore as far as those things were concerned.

He leaned closer to her, his white beard hanging loosely below his chin, "Do you believe me now?"

"Yes."

"So..." He asked, beaming, "You feel up to being Mrs Clause for the night?"

Rose laughed, and looked down at his outfit, "You have a matching outfit for that?"

"Oh yes!"

"Will it fit me?" She then waved a hand over his outfit once more, "Or will it be way too big like yours?"

The Doctor smiled harder, "But Rose, this fits me perfectly." She was about to protest when she saw the Doctor pull a string to the side of his outfit and before her eyes the Doctor's Santa suit began to fill with some invisible substance until the red suit fitted him perfectly.

She stared open-mouthed at him, "What did you just do?" She asked incredulously.

He smirked, "Now Rose...that would just be telling." He said, popping his beard into place. "And we wouldn't want that, now would we?"

She looked over his shoulder and shook her head, "No..." She said, a smile playing on the corner of her lips. The Doctor narrowed his eyes at her, "And I guess we wouldn't want a reindeer eating your psychic paper either, now would we?"

The Doctor's eyes widened as he stared at her, then over his shoulder then back at her again. She pointed over his other shoulder and he followed her gaze before shouting, "No! Rudolf! No!"

Rose smiled and let out a breathy laugh, as she watched the Doctor wrestle with a reindeer.

This was going to be an _interesting_ Christmas

The End

**AN: Review if you feel merry...**


End file.
